約束
by Amanda Rivers
Summary: Sakura recuerda cómo se enamoró de Sasuke.../La luna no era la única que cuidaba sus pasos../ SasuSaku. 3


¡Hola gente! Por aquí una nueva chica uniéndose al fandom de Naruto como escritora. Llevo cuatro largos años leyendo fanfics y dos años y medio en el fandom como lectora. Hasta ahora se me ha metido la venita de escritora y pues me atreví a subir una historia.

**Advertencia: ** Leve spoilers de la película The Last. Un poco de Crack y algo de fluff :p

Y tal vez un poquito de OoC.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por otro lado, la historia sí, aunque no creo que quieran plagiarme.

* * *

**約束**

**.**

**.**

**_(Yakusoku)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La paz de la noche era su única acompañante. Pero la presunta tranquilidad de la aldea era solo una fachada para resguardar la seguridad de los habitantes. La luna creciente salpicaba de luz el piso de piedra donde estaba su mochila, preparada de improviso pero eficaz para cualquier situación de alto riesgo.

Por unos momentos la nostalgia la invadió y sus ojos le escocieron. Allí, a unos metros de la salida de aldea se encontraba ella. Sentada en una banca de piedra, común y ordinaria para muchos, pero para ella era el principio de algo mucho más complejo y significativo que la gente no comprendía. Suspiró y maldijo a Shikamaru por dejarla sola cuando el fantasma de un niño de negros cabellos rebeldes atenazó en sus recuerdos.

En sus días de Academia, cierto día la maestra Hana les estaba dando una lección sobre cómo ser una buena Kunoichi, aunque se saltó gran parte del entrenamiento por instruirlas en el arte del Ikebana. Estaban en un campo muy cercano a la salida de la aldea; se habían separado en dos grupos, niñas con Hana, y los niños con Iruka, aunque estos practicaban su puntería. Todo iba perfecto en su día, su amiga Ino le había mostrado diversas flores y dado su significado, sin embargo, cuando Ami y sus amigas se acercaron se hizo el silencio en el lugar.

Ella era la abeja reina.

Se había parado frente a ella y la había mirado con desprecio. La ponzoña en su voz y sus duras palabras la hicieron temblar y un nudo en su garganta la asfixiaba. No había nada más doloroso que la verdad.

-_No importa si usas esa estúpida cinta, ¡Igual seguirás siendo una frentona! ¿No es cierto, chicos? _

Los niños corearon un _Sii.._y Ami rió cruelmente, disfrutando de su vergüenza. Ino había apretado su mano queriéndole infundir valor, pero se deshizo de su agarre y salió corriendo con lágrimas brillantes cayendo por el camino, no pudiendo oír como la rubia Yamanaka salía en su defensa. Mientras corría desató el nudo de su diadema, esa que con tanto cariño le había dado Ino, como símbolo de una nueva amistad y confianza en sí misma. El trozo de tela cayó abandonado por el camino, cubriéndose del polvo que levantaban sus pasos.

La pequeña Sakura había gimoteado y cubierto su cara con sus manos. Sollozó aún más fuerte cuando tropezó y cayó cerca de una banca. Estaba casi en la salida de la aldea. Limpiando un poco su pantalón decidió sentarse y llorar tranquilamente, estaba sola.

Abrazó sus piernas y su barbilla reposó en sus rodillas, con las lágrimas rodando con lentitud entre sus parpados cerrados. Aún seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando alguien carraspeó frente suyo. En shock por la inesperada compañía, alzó la cabeza tan rápido que casi se sintió mareada. El escozor en sus ojos la obligó a entrecerrarlos.

Era un niño muy lindo, poseedor de una mirada poderosa. Podía recordar como sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, para quedarse en su frente cubierta de una espesa mata de pelo rosado.

-Creo…que esto es tuyo.

El niño extendió algo frente a ella. Tenía el rostro ladeado y una postura petulante, muy orgullosa. La cosa rozó su nariz causándole cosquillas. Con sorpresa descubrió que era su cinta, ¡La cinta que Ino le había dado! La cinta que ella no había sabido apreciar…..

La culpa llenó su conciencia y con manitos trémulas tomó la cinta, acariciándola con los dedos, y notando que no estaba sucia y sin bichitos espantosos. Cuando alzó la mirada para agradecerle al misterioso niño, este ya caminaba hacia unos árboles de cerezos en flor.

-¡Espera!

Al parecer no le había escuchado, ya que siguió como si nada. Ya llevaba un gran tramo intentando alcanzarlo, sin éxito. De un momento a otro él se detuvo antes de cruzar el sendero hacia el campo donde estaban sus compañeros. Dio media vuelta y le permitió alcanzarlo. El niño de ojos negros le hizo una seña con los dedos que ella interpretó como un_ acércate_. Ella lo hizo y frunció los labios cuando él levantó los dedos índice y corazón hacia ella.

¿Qué iba a hacer con esos dedos? Había terminado de formular la pregunta en su mente cuando sintió una cálida presión en su frente.

-Tu frente...No es tan amplia.

Con una mueca extraña parecida a una sonrisa siguió su camino con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos, en lo que Sakura denominaría una pose _cool_. Él masculló algo más pero sus palabras se perdieron en el bosque.

_No es tan amplia…_

Sakura recordó que su corazón había estallado en júbilo porque un niño tan lindo la elogió. Incluso tuvo el detalle de la cinta...incluso juró escuchar algo pero tal vez era imaginaciones suyas. Ese niño..¿Cuál sería su nombre? Ni siquiera pudo agradecerle..

Sakura no lo volvió a ver hasta la semana siguiente. No le había dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera su mamá. Cuando Iruka-sensei destacó a varios estudiantes, y entre ellos estaba el chico, Sakura se giró hacia Ino.

-Ino, ¿Quién es él?

-Ah..¿Qué? ¡Oh, él es Uchiha Sasuke-kun! ¡El niño más guapo de la Academia, el mejor de la clase!

Ino suspiró soñadoramente y volvió su rostro hacia ella.-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Sakura?

-Bu-bueno yo…

Sin embargo, Ino siguió parloteando.-Pero no le hace caso a nadie. Es un misterio. Además, hay un rumor que dice que le gustan las niñas de cabello largo.

-…-

Ese día, recordó, había jurado que haría todo lo posible por gustarle a Sasuke. Tocó su frente rememoró las dos ocasiones en las que él había tocado esa frente amplia, sin asco, sin curiosidad ni aversión. Solo lo había hecho porque le nació y eso demostraba que era un niño puro. O que al menos lo fue antes de la trágica masacre. Miró la luna y su corazón aleteó, añorando a Sasuke con un poder abrumador. Solo Kami sabía cuándo volvería.

Una ramita crujió y se tensó en alerta, se relajó cuando Shikamaru alzó una mano en son de paz.-Yo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento Sakura, debía enviar una alerta secreta a Suna. No sabes lo problemático que son esos códigos.

Shikamaru la miró con seriedad y tomó su mochila, extendiéndosela.-Vamos, hay que irnos. Naruto y los demás nos esperan cinco kilómetros más adelante. Lee me comunicó que el terreno está despejado. No hay tiempo que perder.

Y con la luna cuidando sus pasos, Sakura ignoraba totalmente que alguien desde las sombras también cuidaba sus pasos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_No es tan amplia…incluso hasta es..linda.._

* * *

¡Listo! Final, del OS. Surgió en un momento de desesperación al ver tanto tráiler NH. En serio, me gustaba un poco pero ya me estoy empalagando. Quería ver algunas escenas SS

Además, si Hinata y Naruto tienen su historia de niños, ¿Por qué no un SS?

Para aclarar por qué Sasuke hace ese gesto tan lindo que hacía Itachi con él, era algo así como un consuelo hacia ella. Además, en mi mente Itachi-sama le dice que haga cosas buenas *.*

Si les gustó puede dejármelo saber con un review :D


End file.
